


Three Mates at a Bar

by jonsl (xara234)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, also dumbledore hate, i guess this is snape hate, incomprehensibly fully canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xara234/pseuds/jonsl
Summary: Harry tells Ron and Hermione the name he and Ginny have picked out for their second child.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 22





	Three Mates at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is half of a work, just a little snippet of a hypothetical, and will remain such until I can figure out either a) a way to credibly answer Ron and Hermione or b) a way to cause this to end his relationship with Ginny and make him start having incredibly hot sex with Draco instead. Neither of those outcomes seem likely, I'll be honest. I'll set this as an unfinished work anyway, though.

The shouting was simultaneous and immediate. However, the first word each of his best friends shouted at him was--different? He thought the middle name might be controversial, but Harry was blindsided. He hadn't expected the nodding understanding his eldest's name had gotten, but he had expected... what? An easy conversation about those two men, so important in his life, one of them his hero through school and the other, in retrospect, a vital tool in winning the war? 

It turned out, though, that _neither_ of the names he and Ginny had chosen were acceptable to these two.

"Let me get this straight: You have decided that you are going to name your CHILD, who will be in your life--and more importantly, mine and my wife's--forever, after Severus "I-See-No-Difference" Snape? You have decided that the trauma he put me, you, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and literally every Gryffindor for more than a decade through was made up for by giving you some memories as he died? What are you _smoking?"_

 _"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore kept you alive with the express purpose of seeing you die at seventeen"_ hissed Hermione, her glass shaking in her grip. "He used you as a pawn to win his game with Voldemort. You were never more than a valuable piece to be kept safe until he needed you. He put you with the _Dursleys. And kept you there for a decade."_ The glass shattered. Her now-perfectly-average teeth ground as she repaired the glass and suctioned the slightly-dusty drink off the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"He was a prick! He may have been a quadruple agent or whatever, but that doesn't change the fact that he was a terrible teacher, straight-up mean to eleven-year-olds for fun , and only did the right thing out of an offkilter sense of loyalty to your dead mother! Even when he was doing the right thing, he was unapologetically a prick! Do you want to teach your son to be a prick?"

Harry flushed, automatically starting to mentally list the reasons his least favorite teacher had the fourth-best male name he knew."


End file.
